porque siempre hay que luchar porlo que uno quiere
by Tamy Hatake Zabinni
Summary: Kakashi se dara cuenta de que si uno no lucha por lo que quiere o ama, uno pierde absolutamente todo lo que a conseguido en esta vida.
1. Chapter 1

****Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto****

**Porque siempre hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere**

Era un dia relativamente normal para los shinobis y aldeanos de Konoha pero para un ninja en particular no era un dia relativamente normal, es que no cualquier dia te dicen que se casa tu ex alumna, compañera en misiones y tú ahora recién descubierto amor.

Kakashi todavía se da vueltas la cabeza para descubrir cómo es que se enamoro de Sakura y cómo fue que ahora que se va a casar con Sasuke descubrió y reconoció sus sentimientos hacia la pelirosa. Y afortunadamente o desafortunamente su delicada flor de cerezo le pidió a él que fuera el que la llevara a la iglesia y la entregara a los brazos del afortunado Uchiha.

_Flash back_

_Estaba sentado en la sombra de un frondoso árbol leyendo su fiel icha icha después de un agotador dia de trabajo cuando un chacra muy familiar se acercaba rápidamente hacia él. Cuando la persona de ese chacra llego, pudo sentir su familiar y característico aroma, un olor único y embriagador que volvería loco a cualquiera que osara estar cerca de ella._

_-Kakashi…tengo algo que decirte…- Sakura se acerco y se sentó al frente de Kakashi. _

_Despues de que Sasuke y Naruto se fueron de la aldea, Sakura y Kakashi fueron los únicos integrantes del equipo 7 que quedaron, lo cual hiso que Sakura quisiera pasar un poco más de tiempo con su sensei y por su parte, Kakashi no se negó incluso le insistió en que dejara de llamarlo"sensei" ya que ahora en adelante los dos eran compañeros en misiones._

_-Es importante…muy importante…- Con esas simple palabras que salieron de la boca de esa característica kunoichi, el ex ANBU se puso más serio, guardo su icha icha y la miro a la cara, afrontando la noticia que le diría la jounin._

_-Hmp…soy todo oídos- Ante esa respuesta Sakura se puso nerviosa y todo el valor que tenia para contarle lo que le iba a decir a Kakashi se esfumo._

_-Bueno…tu sabrás que…Sasuke regreso…- Obvio, lo tenía más que claro, si el mismo lo fue a buscar y trajo la noticia a la aldea pero él prefirió callarse, sabía que para Sakura Sasuke era un tema muy importante y si la interrumpía lo más probable era que le llegara un golpe con una fuerza sobrenatural._

_-Y sabrás también que Sasuke tenía dos metas…una era vengar a su familia y lo cumpliría si mataba a su hermano y…la otra…-En esa parte la ninja medico no pudo seguir sosteniendo la mirada de su exasperante ex sensei, decidió cerrar sus ojos y por un momento poder sentir la fresca brisa en su rostro._

_Por otra parte Kakashi estaba inquieto, la razón no lo sabía muy bien, pero tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir._

_-La segunda meta de Sasuke…es…restaurar su clan…Kakashi… y lo quiere restaurar conmigo- No sabía que pensar, que decir o que hacer. Sentía por primera vez miedo y desesperación. Sasuke quería restaurar su clan, bien por el… ¿pero de ahí a restaurarlo con SU Sakura?...un momento ¿Su Sakura? ¿Desde cuándo Sakura era de él?_

_-Y… ¿Qué le respondiste?...quiero decir ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué le dijiste?- Pregunto un Kakashi calmo, pero que en su mente se llenaba de preguntas, de desesperación, miedo e inquietud._

_-Bueno él…me propuso matrimonio… y yo le dije que…le dije que si…-Y Kakashi podía sentir como su mundo se iba abajo y por si fuera poco Sakura le pidió ser el hombre que la llevara al altar ya que sus padres murieron cuando akatsuki ataco a la aldea._

_¿Y cómo negárselo cuando de sus dulces, carnosos y rojos labios se lo pedían? ¿Cómo decirle que no cuando esos grandes, hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes te lo imploraban? _

_Fin Flash Back_

Para mala o buena suerte de nuestro queridísimo shinobi ese mismo dia en que le dijo que "_si…cuenta conmigo en lo que tú quieras"_ se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Sakura.

¿Cómo fue que se enamoro de ella? ¿Cuándo fue que se enamoro de ella? ¿Por qué Sakura, y no otra mujer? Y lo más importante aun ¿Por qué se vino a enamorar ahora de la pelirosa, justo cuando llego Sasuke?

Faltando tan solo 1 semana para que su flor de cerezo se casara el peliplata pudo responder todas sus preguntas.

_¿Cómo fue que se enamoro de ella?_

La verdadera pregunta seria ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Todo en ella es simplemente perfecto, todo en ella te hace amarla; sus largas y blancas piernas, sus anchas caderas, sus grandes y firmes pechos; si por que el estaba muy seguro de que sus pechos eran muy firmes; sus labios rojos y carnosos que cada vez que los miraba quería besarlos, sus brillantes y verdes ojos y su largo, único y rosado pelo.

_¿Cuándo fue que se enamoro de ella?_

Ahora que lo piensa bien, la verdad es que siempre lo estuvo, pero se intensifico cuando Sasuke y Naruto se fueron de la aldea y ellos se hicieron amigos inseparables; pero él nunca lo quiso reconocer hasta ahora.

_¿Por qué Sakura y no otra mujer?_

Porque Sakura es la única mujer con la cual él se siente verdaderamente cómodo, único y el hombre más importante y feliz del mundo. Además de ser una de las pocas personas que saben absolutamente todo de él, sus más íntimos secretos y sus defectos.

_¿Por qué se vino a enamorar ahora?_

Porque recién ahora supo y reconoció lo que sentía por ella, porque ahora que se dio cuenta la va a perder sin hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo. Pero él era Kakashi Hatake, el Gran Ninja copia, el ex ANBU, el hijo de Colmillo Blanco y el no va a perder lo que más quiere en este mundo. Porque siempre hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno, este fic se me ocurrio mientras veia una pelicula chilena y al escuchar una cancion de "aventura". Se supone que este fic va a durar mas o menos 5 capitulos.<strong>

**Ojala que alla sido de su agrado^^**


	2. ¿Se puede confiar en la gente ebria?

Cansado así se sentía en estos momentos, agotado tanto emocionalmente como físicamente. En todos estos últimos días habia estado pensando y desarrollando en cómo impedir que _**su**_ Sakura se casara y atara su vida con el "suertudo" de Sasuke; y tanto esfuerzo tuvo su recompensa. Kakashi ya tenía un plan pero, para poder llevarlo a cabo, tenía que saber si su flor de cerezo sentía; aunque fuera un poco; algo por él. Ya que siendo esto verdadero sería más fácil ejecutar su propósito, pero si ella no sentía nada por él, a su proyecto se le sumaria el requisito más importante: enamorarla. Porque el peliplata lucharía por ella, aunque muriera en el intento.

Pero el hijo de colmillo blanco tenía sus dudas sobre el comportamiento de su ex alumna, habia días donde se mostraba de lo mas cariñosa, le daba abrazos y besos en la mejilla durante todo el dia, nunca lo dejaba solo, no le soltaba la mano ni para ir al baño. Sin embargo sucede que en otros días Sakura estaba más distante, más fría, solo se le acercaba cuando ella lo curaba ya que lo herían en batalla y para decir solamente un "hola" y un frio "hasta luego" al final de cada misión. Según Hatake esto se debía a que Sakura estaba confundida sobre sus sentimientos, pero que cosas decía ¿Por qué Sakura iba sentir algo más que cariño por él? Él solamente era su flojo, exasperante y viejo ex sensei, ahora compañero de misión y un amigo en el cual confiar, en otras palabras él no era nada en la vida de la pelirosa.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

-Hpm…creo que llegare tarde…otra vez…no creo que se enojen-

Se baño, se seco y se vistió con unos jeans negros oscuros, una camisa gris con los últimos botones abiertos, zapatos negros, su inseparable mascara que en esta ocasión la usaba de color negro y su pelo más desordenado de lo que ya era.

Se encamino hacia la mansión Uchiha, ya que ahí se celebraría la fiesta de soltero de Sasuke. Cuando llego no se sorprendió de ver muchas mujeres, las cuales no tenían mucha ropa encima, abrazadas a algunos shinobis. Avanzo por la habitación hasta que distinguió a un joven, medio borracho, sentado solo en una de las tantas mesas que habia en el salón de aquella mansión.

-Nas Naruto- Se sentó al lado del rubio y se sirvió un poco de sake

-Kakashi-sensei…-

-Naruto te he dicho a ti y a Sakura que ya no me digan "sensei", ahora somos compañeros en misión-

-Lo sé, lo sé…Kakashi ¿Cómo va tu vida?

-Mucho mejor sin el "sensei"…la verdad mi vida sigue siendo igual de monótona que siempre. Y tu Naruto ¿Cómo te va a ti en tu vida?

-¡Va mejorando! Kakashi-sen…Kakashi. Logre que Hiashi-san me aceptara como esposo de Hinata-chan- Al escuchar esto Kakashi casi bota el sake que tenía en su boca.

-¡Wow! ¿Te vas a casar? ¿Ahora?- Kakashi no lo podía creer.

- Si, Hinata es la mujer con la cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, con la cual quiero realizar todos mis sueños y con la única que quiero tener hijos. Y no me voy a casar ahora, si no que vamos a esperar un poco.

-¿Y…como Hiashi te dejo ser el esposo de Hinata-chan?...Si el te odia-

-Bueno realmente no fue muy fácil que digamos- Suspiro por parte de Naruto- La verdad es que me ayudo Ero-sennin-

- ¿Jiraiya?-

-Hai…él le dijo a Hiashi-san y a mí, al mismo tiempo, de que le convenía que yo fuera el esposo de su hija, ya que en un futuro cercano… ¡Yo Naruto Uzumaki, seré Hokage!-

-Naruto, baja la voz y ¿Por qué?, quiero decir, ¿Cómo vas hacer Hokage?-

-Bueno al parecer la vieja Tsunade va a jubilar ¿Puedes creerlo?; anda Kakashi ¡brindemos!-

-…por el futuro del proximo Hokage ¡Uzumaki Naruto!-

Los dos se tomaron el sake al seco. Ahora estaban en un silencio de ultratumba que para Kakashi era insoportable. Este era el momento para poner en marcha su tan elaborado plan, era ahora o nunca, se aprovecharía del estado del rubio para poder preguntar sobre Sakura.

-Hmp…Naruto- Tenía que decirlo relajado, o si no, se daría cuenta.

-Si…- Naruto por su parte seguía tomando sake.

-¿Tú sabes –suspiro-si Sakura realmente ama a Sasuke?- Listo ya lo dijo.

-MMM… ¿Por qué quieres saber?- Naruto lo miro a la cara, o lo que se puede ver de ella.

-Solo quiero estar seguro de que Sakura no cometa el peor error de su vida- el ex ANBU oculto todo aquel sentimiento que hiciera que el rubio sospechara de su comportamiento.

-Claro que te creo…Ero-sennin- Kakashi casi se cae de la silla, Naruto esta tan borracho que ahora lo estaba confundiendo con Jiraiya. Bueno el lado bueno era que le podía sacar provecho- Mira Ero-sennin te contare un secreto, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie-

-Por supuesto que no se lo voy a contar nadie-Kakashi le siguió el juego a Naruto.

-Mira, Sakura-chan solo ama a una sola persona, y esa persona no es Sasuke, esa persona es Kakashi-sensei.-

Kakashi podía sentir como su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido- ¿Y como estas tan seguro?, es decir, ¿Por qué entonces se va a casar con Sasuke?

-¡Ero-sennin, estas preguntando cosas obvias, cosas que tú mismo me enseñaste ver en las mujeres!- Despues de eso Naruto se quedo dormido en toda la mesa.

El peliplata muy confundido se fue de la mansión Uchiha para encaminarse a la fiesta de soltera de Sakura. Tenía que saber que era lo que se proponía la pelirosa. Se dirigió al bar donde se suponía que era la famosa fiesta.

Al entrar en el bar se pudo percatar de que estaban todas, pero absolutamente todas las amigas de Sakura. Y al parecer no estaban del todo solas, cada una tenía un hombre bailándoles encima casi desnudo. Busco a Sakura por todas partes, no la encontró y por lo poco y nada que le contaban las amigas de su flor de cerezo, nadie sabía dónde estaba Sakura.

-… ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Tsunade-sama- Hiso una leve reverencia- Bueno yo…-

-¡Jiraiya, te he dicho varias veces que no me gusta que me sigan!-

Ok. Esto era raro, dos veces, en el mismo dia lo habían confundido con Jiraiya, ¡Era de preocuparse!, si no se parecia en nada al creador de los icha icha paradice. Kakashi pensó que sería mejor sacarle provecho a esta "vergonzosa" situación.

-Tsunade no te estoy siguiendo…solo busco a Sakura- En ese momento la rubia se fue a sentar en la barra del bar, al ver que "Jiraiya" no la seguía, le hiso señas para que se sentara con ella.

-¿A Sakura? Y ¿Para qué pervertido?-

-Solo…me gustaría saber…si no va a cometer un error-

-¿Un error?-

-Hai, casándose con el Uchiha-

-Jiraiya, eres un idiota, Sakura no ama al uchiha ese.

-¿No? Y según tú ¿A quién ama?-

-Odio decirlo, pero mi discípula se enamoro del vago de Kakashi. ¡Por Kami! De todos los hombres se tuvo que enamorar precisamente de él-

-Y ¿Cómo estas tan segura Tsunade?-

-A veces eres un completo idiota…Soy su maestra, casi su madre, obviamente que voy a saber cuándo y de quien se enamora Sakura.

-Pero…y entonces ¿Por qué se va a casar con Sasuke? Si quien le gusta es Kakashi-

-¿Y te haces llamar un genio de las mujeres?- ¿A caso iba a ser insultado toda la noche?- Sakura aún no acepta que está enamorada de su ex sensei; bueno ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría?; y cree que si se casa con Sasuke, ese sentimiento desaparecerá ó está tratando de averiguar si Kakashi siente algo por ella y si es así que él haga algo para evitar que se case con el niñato de Sasuke- Tsunade tomo sake directamente de la botella.

-¿No decías que odias a Kakashi? Pero ¿A la vez odias a Sasuke?-

-Mira, si me dan a escoger entre Sai, Sasuke o Kakashi para que alguno se quede con Sakura, pondría mis manos al fuego por Kakashi-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el hijo de colmillo blanco con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué voy a entregar a Sakura a un niñato sin emociones o a un niñato vengador? Para eso se la entrego a un"hombre de verdad" como Kakashi, además así le enseña "cosas de la vida". Bueno creo que me voy, Jiraiya o si no Shisune se va a dar cuenta de que no estoy en la oficina-

Despues de que Tsunade se fue, Kakashi espero algunos minutos para poder salir hacia la calle, tenía que tomar un poco de aire y poder procesar las últimas conversaciones que habia tenido en las últimas horas. No sabía si Tsunade o Naruto decían la verdad, él les quería creer, pero estamos hablando de gente ebria. No es que desconfiara de ellos, no al contrario pero él no se quería dar falsas esperanzas con cosas que ni siquiera la pelirosa sintiera, es que ¿Para qué ilusionarse?¿Para qué después la realidad lo golpeara de golpe?

Estaba asustado. Hatake Kakashi tenía miedo, miedo de saber lo que sentía Sakura hacia él, miedo de que Naruto y Tsunade se hallan equivocado respecto a lo que habían dicho.

-¡Que problemático!- Kakashi salió de su disputa mental, para observar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Hpm…Nas Shikamaru-

-Kakashi- El chico estaba relajado al igual que siempre, estaba apoyado en unas de las paredes de afuera del bar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a buscar a Ino, Sakura me dijo que la viniera a buscar y que la llevara a casa. ¿Muy problemático no crees? Ahora la tengo que esperar, porque se fue a despedir-

-Hpm… ¿Estuviste con Sakura?-

-Hai-

-¿A dónde?-

-En su casa, se fue temprano de su fiesta, porque no le gustan estas cosas, algo así me dijo-

-Hmp…Bueno me tengo que ir…que tengas suerte con Ino, Shikamaru-

-Nos vemos Kakashi-

-A…por cierto…-Kakashi se detuvo, dándole la espalda a ninja.

-Los niños y los curados _**siempre**_dicen la verdad…al menos es lo que la gente dice…Kakashi-


	3. El que nada hace, nada teme

_**Hola como estan? espero que bien, se que me he demorado mucho pero entre el colegio, mis deberes y la falta de imaginacion me pasaron la cuenta, El capitulo lo iba a subir hace algunas semanas atras pero mi bisabuela se enfermo y esta en estado critico asi que no pude subirlo antes.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creacion de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Sin mas les dejo leer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El que nada hace, nada teme<strong>_

_**Sakura POV.**_

Podía escuchar el dulce sonido que provocaba el piano. Podía oler la elegante fragancia de las rosas blancas y a la vez podía sentir como mi ligero cuerpo se estremecía a cada paso que daba hacia la iglesia. Yo vestía un simple y elegante vestido blanco strapless, ajustando ligeramente mi busto y mis caderas. Despues de mis caderas el vestido baja como una gran cascada blanca. Llevaba mi largo pelo rosa enrulado, maquillaje simple y un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas.

La iglesia era realmente hermosa, tenia uno que otro toque gótico pero eso la hacía lucir más, había rosas esparcidas por todo el lugar. Cuando llegábamos ya al altar podía presenciar a todos mis amigos con sus respectivas parejas. Entre ellos mis mejores amigos Naruto con Hinata e Ino con Shikamaru. Quienes me miran con complicidad, al ver que me seguían mirando con esos ojos, desvió mi cara hacia el frente.

Justo en ese momento me detengo, la musica producida por el piano cesa y fijo mis ojos verdes en una mano. Una mano que me invita a ser parte de su dueño y Yo sin vacilar la tomo, sintiendo justo en ese momento una felicidad infinita.

-Estas simplemente perfecta-

¡Kami-sama, esa voz! Mis ojos logran ver a un hombre vestido de smoking, una máscara, un ojo negro y uno rojo para después captar una cabellera plateada. Finalmente mis ojos se juntan con los de Él para poder darme cuenta que ese hombre era completamente diferente a Sasuke…

-(…) ¿Aceptas casarte con Haruno Sakura? (…)- La voz del sacerdote irrumpe con todo el silencio que habia en la iglesia.

-Sí, acepto-

-¿Y tu Haruno Sakura aceptas a Hatake Kakashi para amarlo y respetarlo tanto en los buenos momentos como en los malos momentos?

-Sí, Acepto- respondo con un tenue sonrojo en mis mejillas

-Por el poder que se me concede, los declaro Marido y Mujer. Lo que a unido Dios que no lo separe el Hombre-

-¡Vámonos levantando!, Aquí en Konoha es un bonito dia para salir en pareja… Un encantador panorama para salir en fami…- El sonido de la radio-despertador me hace despertar.

-¡PUM!, así esta mejor…mucho mejor- Dejo salir un largo suspiro- Ese sueño…Kakashi-Me sonrojo al solo pensar en mi exsensei y en el sueño que acabo de tener- ¡No Esto está mal! Muy mal yo no debo pensar así de Kakashi, yo… Yo amo a…Sasuke, me voy a casar con Él-digo esto tratando de convencerme a mí misma, pero al final logro todo lo contrario.

-Mejor me voy a bañar, Hoy es un largo dia…Además tengo que pasar todo el santo dia acompañada por Kakashi-

Yo soy Haruno Sakura, ninja de la aldea de Konoha, entrenada nada más ni nada menos que del hijo de colmillo blanco y de la legendaria sannin Tsunade. La gran mayoría de la gente dice que tengo toda la sabiduría y fuerza de mi maestra. Y que algun dia de estos seré más fuerte que la Hokague, si es que ya no lo era. Pero para mí eso era lo menos importante, a mi me importaba mas los amigos y la familia.

Mi familia, cada vez que pienso en ellos mis ojos se humedecen, hace más de 4 años que ellos ya no están conmigo, hace más de 4 años que yo deje de ser una niña temerosa, salvada y dudosa de lo que tiene que decir o hacer para poder convertirme forzosamente en toda una mujer. Una mujer que ya no le teme ni a la misma muerte, que ya no es salvada por sus compañeros ni de su sensei, si no que yo los salvo a ellos. Una mujer que ya no duda en matar al enemigo que mato a sus padres o a matar a alguien que hiriere a sus compañeros. Pero… ¿Dónde está esa mujer ahora? ¿Por Qué ahora que necesito ser fuerte, ya no lo soy?

-Demonios, ¿Por Qué me habré enamorado precisamente de Él?... ¿Por Qué tenía que ser Kakashi?- En ese preciso momento golpeo el azulejo de mi baño y me dejo llevar por el agua que cae por mi cuerpo.

Me Odio a mi misma ¿Por Qué no me habia enamorado de alguna otra persona? ¿Es que no habían más hombres en este mundo? No, no sería lo mismo yo me habia enamorado del genio de Konoha, del hijo de gran colmillo blanco, del que fue alguna vez mi sensei. Y para que yo dejara de amarlo tendría que enojarme para siempre con Él, pero sé que eso es imposible, si no me enojo de esta forma con Naruto menos me voy enojar de esta manera con Kakashi. Así que lo único que me quedaba era enamorarme de otra persona y justo Sasuke me pidió matrimonio. Se que es algo egoísta pero Yo se que algun dia de estos terminare enamorarme, de nuevo, de Sasuke-kun.

Recuerdo que todo empezó cuando me entere que Sasuke habia regresado a Konoha gracias a la ayuda de Naruto y de Kakashi. Yo no habia podido ir porque estaba en otra misión, la cual duro 3 meses antes de aquella alegre noticia y para mi sorpresa Tsunade-sama no me habia querido decir nada.

_Flash Back_

_General POV._

_Sakura recién habia llegado a su departamento después de una extenuante misión de unos 3 meses, en los cuales la gran mayoría de las noches dormía en el suelo. No es que a Sakura no le gustase dormir en el medio ambiente pero ¿Dormir en el suelo 3 meses? Su espalda no daba mas, quería acostarse en una cama, en un colchón con una almohada muy blandita y eso era lo que iba a ser cuando escucho como la llamaban a la puerta con unos sonoros:_

_-¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡Sakura-chan! Abre la puerta – Gritos de un Naruto muy desesperado._

_Lo cual hiso que al final de todo ese bullicio se ganara un triunfal y doloroso golpe de la oji jade._

_-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no grites?- Dijo una Sakura irradiando un aura asesina por cada poro de su cuerpo._

_-Pero Sakura-chan es importante…Yo y Kakashi-sensei te tenemos una sorpresa que te gustara mucho-_

_-¿Una sorpresa?- Fue lo único que pudo articular en esos momentos, ya que Naruto la tomo de sus manos y se la llevo corriendo a una velocidad que solo poseía el portador del zorro de nueve colas. Mientras que Sakura pensaba en lo que dijo momentos atrás el rubio._

"_Yo y Kakashi-sensei te tenemos una sorpresa (…)"_

"_Ok. Esto de por si ya era raro que Naruto me tenga una sorpresa, pero… ¿Kakashi? Si es cierto que ahora se habia convertido en mi nuevo amigo inseparable, que me apoya 100% y que me daba ánimos cuando Nauro no está en la aldea; ¿Pero era eso suficiente como para que me tuviera una sorpresa?"_

_Sakura no pudo seguir pensando, ya que se vio en frente de dos personas._

_-Hola Kakashi, Sasuke ¿Cómo están?; Un momento… ¿Sasuke?-Se podía observar desde lejos de como la pelirosa estaba impresionada_

-Sakura- Dijo el pelinegro feliz

-¡Sasuke!- Y no pudo aguantar más se fue corriendo para abrazarlo hasta casi asfixiarlo.

Todos están muy felices del regreso del Uchiha a la aldea y aunque nadie pudo notarlo, Kakashi tenía un semblante triste porque la única oportunidad que le quedaba se esfumo en el momento en que dejo sus sentimientos al lado para poder salvar al que alguna vez fue su alumno.

_*Al paso de 2 meses*_

_Sakura y Sasuke estaban teniendo una cena en casa del pelinegro celebrando que el Uchiha llevara 2 meses en la aldea. Naruto no pudo ir porque estaba de misión; y aunque le rogo y le rogo a la Hokage está le dijo que no; y Kakashi, pues Kakashi no quiso ir. El lugar está muy bien arreglado, habia flores y velas por todo el lugar. Además de que habia musica lenta y melodiosa de fondo lo que hacía de la mansión Uchiha un lugar muy relajante para cenar. Al haber llegado al postre Sakura pudo notar que Sasuke estaba Nervioso._

_En eso el pelinegro se puso de pie y se acerco en donde Sakura estaba sentada, en el tiempo que llego donde la oji jade le tomó la mano derecha con su mano izquierda. Mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella, sacando con su mano derecha un anillo._

_-Sakura ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Sasuke la miraba a los ojos, ansioso por las palabras que salieran de los labios de la Kunoichi._

_En cambio, Sakura no sabía que decir. Hace no mucho que se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke habían cambiado. Ya no amaba a Sasuke de la forma en que lo hacía cuando era una mocosa llorona. No, ahora lo amaba como un amigo, un Hermano. Su corazón solo pensaba en una sola persona: Kakashi Hatake pero ella sabía que Él nunca la vería de otra forma que no sea la de una compañera de equipo, podría ser que de amiga, pero como novia…Jamás. La pelirosa no quería volver a sufrir por amor, Así que cerrando sus ojos y tomando todo el valor que tenía le dijo a Sasuke:_

_-Si, quiero casarme contigo- A lo que acompaño con una de sus características sonrisas, pero Sasuke no reparo en el hecho que sus ojos no brillaban como siempre._

_Al dia después le conto Todo a Kakashi, omitiendo claramente sus verdaderos sentimientos, Y le pidió que fuera Él quien la llevara al altar._

_End Flash Back_

En el momento en el cual deje de recordar cosas que solo me hacen sentir mal, repare en el hecho de que ya no estaba en mi casa- y le di las gracias a Kami-sama de estar bien vestida y de que Salí con mi cartera- Si no que me encontraba frente a la puerta de Él, de Kakashi Hatake. Me decidí de una vez por todas a golpear la puerta, Hoy me iba a acompañar a probarme el vestido de novia para los últimos detalles y después yo lo acompañaría a comprarse su traje, el muy idiota todavía no lo compraba.

Golpee la puerta por enésima vez pero más fuerte, pude escuchar un sonoro suspiro saliendo de su boca que adivinare está tapada por su estúpida mascara. Cuando abrió la puerta me di cuenta de dos cosas:

1. ¡Habia tenido razón! Kakashi tenía puesta su santa mascara.

2. Me habia quedado en estado de Shock.

¿Por qué tenía que ser jodidamente sexi? ¿Por qué no podía ser como la mayoría de la gente y dormir con polera? ¿Es que acaso es demasiado pedir que Kakashi no me siga enamorando, más de lo que ya estoy?

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el dia ahí?- Fue precisamente ese momento en el cual reaccione ¡el muy Idiota seguía en pijama!, cuando se suponía que tenía que estar vestido para poder irnos lo más rápido posible hacia las tiendas ¿Es que no sabe que las tiendas se llenan mucho?

-¿Se puede saber…Por que TODAVIA ESTAS EN PIJAMA?- Le grite furiosa y colérica.

-¿Por qué estaba durmiendo?- y me queda mirando con esa cara de ¿No es obvio?

-Se supone que tenemos que ir a ver la ropa que vamos a usar mañana… ¡Tienes 5 minutos para poder bañarte y vestirte!- Le ordene

-Nee...Sakura-chan… ¿No quieres bañarte conmigo?- me dijo con un tono seductor y con un brillo distinto en sus ojos.

Yo no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra. Me podía imaginar perfectamente a mí y a Kakashi bañándonos juntos. Podía sentir el fuerte sonrojo que tenía plasmado en mi cara.

-Jajajajajajaajaja… ¡Tendrías que ver tu cara!- Grito Kakashi sin poder dejar de reírse.

-¡IDIOTA!- Le grite y antes de que pudiera golpearlo me cerró la puerta del baño en la cara.

Cuando salió vestido del baño nos fuimos directos hacia la tienda, pero en el camino nos compramos un cappuchino-para Él- y un Moccachino- para mí- debido a que ninguno de los dos habia tomado desayuno. El camino hacia la tienda fue en silencio, el cual era muy acogedor. Llegamos y nos atendieron al tiro, era la primera vez que iba con Kakashi-las demás veces fui con Ino y fue horrible- Él miraba todo despreocupadamente, es decir igual que siempre, lo que me sorprendió fue que no sacara su librito ese.

-Señorita Haruno-

-Akane-san- Era la señora con la cual me atendía, Rondaba entre los 50 y los 60 años, era una persona muy amable y gentil Además de que siempre tenía una respuesta para todo.

-Tome, valla a probárselo para ver qué es lo que le falta- Me entrego el vestido.

-Claro- Lo tome y me fui hacia los probadores con el vestido y los zapatos en la mano. Al parecer Akane-San no habia visto a Kakashi ya que lo ignoraba completamente.

Al salir del probador pude notar cierto brillo en el ojo de mi exsensei, pero este tan rápido como vino se fue ¿Cómo describir los sentimientos que embargaron a mi corazón en ese momento?

-Eres tan…única Sakura-Dijo mi nombre tan lento que casi me derretí

-¡USTED!- Lo apunto Akane-san - ¡¿No le han dicho que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de casarse?-

Decir que casi me da un infarto es quedarse corto-N-No es lo q-que u-usted c-cree…Él…yo-Tarde demasiado tarde, para cuando mi di cuenta, Kakashi ya estaba afuera en la calle esperándome.

-Ahora si le queda bien el vestido, ¿No cree Sakura-san?

-¿He?, si me ahora me queda bien, gracias Akane-san- Me dirigí a los probadores para quitarme el vestido con los zapatos para poder pagarlos y llevármelos de una vez por todas.

Termine de pagar todo y fui hacia afuera para poder juntarme con Kakashi.

-Listo Kakashi, termine-Dije sonriendo como una niña de 5 años que le acaban de comprar un enorme dulce.

-¿Segura que no te falta nada?-Me dijo inquietándome un poco.

-No me falta nada…-Aunque lo dude un poco-Ven vamos a comprar tu traje-

-Nee…Sakura, ahora que lo pienso Tsunade-sama me dijo que…-

-¡MENTIROSO!-Me sabia de sobras sus mentiras, como odio a ese hombre pero a la vez lo amaba tanto.

Al final termine arrastrando a Kakashi por toda Konoha hasta que llegamos a la tienda que necesitamos.

-Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Kyohei, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-

-Bueno Kyohei-san, veníamos a comprar un traje- Dije sin dejar de mirarlo, era ¿Cómo decirlo? Algo joven (para el trabajo), lindo y…sexy.

-Y… ¿De qué talla?- El no me dejaba de mirar directamente a los ojos y digamos que eso me ponía nerviosa.

-Etto… ¿Kakashi que talla…?-No pude continuar, cuando me di cuenta ya no habia nadie al lado mío-Kyohei-san, ¿Me puede esperar un poco?, no creo que me demore mucho-.

-Claro, no hay problema, yo la espero no se preocupe-Me dio una sonrisa que hiso que me derritiera por dentro, si es que eso es posible.

* A Los 5 Minutos Despues*

-¡Kyohei-san ya volvimos!-

-Que bueno, ya me estaba empezando a preguntar si iban a volver… ¿Y qué talla es?-Pregunto viendo a Kakashi.

-No tengo ni la menor idea- Fue en esos precisos momentos en que quise asesinar a Kakashi, ¿No se le ocurrió nada más inteligente?.

-A ver pruébese este creo que le va a quedar bien- Kakashi lo tomo.

El traje que trajo Kyohei-san era hermoso, consistía en unos pantalones y terno negro con unas finas líneas grises, una camisa gris y una corbata negra. Simplemente perfecto para Kakashi y Así resulto ser, Además de que le quedo bien la talla que le trajo Kyohei-san, se veía realmente espectacular con el traje puesto.

-Sakura-chan sé que me veo hermoso, pero ¿Podrías prestarme atención?- De nuevo ese brillo en sus ojos, ¿Qué significaran?

-C-claro n-no h-hay p-problema- Le respondí un poco apenada

-Gracias, mira termino de sacarme esto y me voy directo a la caja a pagar esto y nos vamos-Me dijo cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos.

Suspire cansada -este bien-.

Cuando salimos de la tienda me despedí de Kyohei-san y Kakashi me pidió si le podía pasar mi bolsa para poder llevar el las compras, a lo cual yo accedí. Pudimos darnos cuenta de que era tarde ya que la gran mayoría de aldeanos y algunos pocos shinobis estaban comprando provocando literalmente un mar de gente que incluso costaba respirar un poco. Además habia que sumar el calor de esos momentos era como estar en un horno. Pude escuchar como un hombre le decía a su amigo que eran las 3 de la tarde y cai en la cuenta de que era la hora en donde sol pega con todo su apogeo también me di cuenta de que era el horario vip del comercio.

Tan concentrada estaba que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando estaba caminando sola hacia un callejón sin salida, apartado de las demás personas y hasta un poco oscuro, pero era demasiado tarde como para volver a la calle principal. Un tipo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí, era como de mi edad, un poco más alto que yo, era moreno, de ojos azules y se notaba a millas que estaba pasado de copas.

-Pero… ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?-Me miraba con una cara llena de locura y deseo, Ante eso yo fui retrocediendo mientras el tipo se acercaba más hacia mí pero llego un momento en el que no pude seguir retrocediendo ya que termine acorralándome entre la pared y el cuerpo de ese tipo.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me has parecido hermosa…Namie- Según entendía yo, mi nombre es Sakura asi que lo único que tenía que hacer era decirle a ese tipo que yo no era Namie. Pero desgraciadamente de mi boca solo salían incoherencias.

-Shhhhh…No va a pasar nada malo, Namie- El tipo me tomo de las muñecas y las puso arriba de mi cabeza apretándolas cada vez más. Asimismo se acerco a mi cuello oliéndolo, mientras que me tocaba desenfrenadamente a la vez que trataba de que se detuviera pero todo intento era en vano. ¿Dónde estaba esa mujer que mato a los asesinos de sus padres? ¿Dónde estaba esa Kunoichi que se suponía iba superar a su maestra?

En ese instante volví a la realidad el tipo se disponía a pasar una de sus manos por debajo de mi polera y yo no se lo iba a permitir.

-¡Déjame, idiota!- Le grite y le pegue lo más fuerte que pude en su abdomen con mi rodilla, pero el muy estúpido no soltó su agarre e incluso lo intensifico al punto que ya no sentía mis muñecas.

-¿No escuchaste? ¡Te dijeron que la dejaras!- Y solo alcance a ver como un gran puño se estampaba en la cara de aquel idiota, pero el tipo era testarudo, se puso de pie y al notar que Hatake Kakashi era mi salvador solo atino a decir:

-Joder…-Y se fue corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

-Kakashi…yo- No me dejo continuar hablando.

-¡¿Es que acaso estás loca? ¡¿Querías matarte? ¡¿Por qué no te defendiste? ¡Eres una kunoichi por el amor de dios!- Sus palabras me herían mucho, sabía que seguía siendo el estorbo del equipo 7, pero tenía una esperanza de que no era así y sin más me puse a llorar.

-Sakura yo no quise… gritarte, es solo que me preocupe.-

-Kakashi, ¿Crees que sigo siendo un estorbo?- dije tapando con mi flequillo mi mirada.

-¡NO!... Sakura tu nunca, escúchame, nunca fuiste y nunca serás un estorbo para mí o para el equipo. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?- Sacudí la cabeza indicándole que siguiera-¿Podrías dejar de llorar y dedicarme una de tus hermosas sonrisas?-

Deje de llorar en ese instante, le dedique una de mis mejore sonrisas y salí corriendo hacia sus brazos, necesitaba uno de sus abrazos. Cuando nos separamos me di cuenta de la corta distancias que habia entre nuestro cuerpos, en eso pude notar como uno de sus brazos se dirigía lentamente hacia su máscara, al llegar su mano a la máscara la tiro de un tirón. Pude apreciar su masculino rostro, era perfectamente único y hermoso.

No pude detenerme, una de mis manos empezó a acariciar sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas y finalmente su boca. Al llegar a su boca me detuve mire sus ojos y pude ver ese brillo. Ese brillo característico de la Pasión y el Deseo. Sin poder evitarlo nuestros rostros empezaron peligrosamente a acercarse, podía sentir las respiraciones de los dos y cerré mis ojos, pero al momento de cerrar los ojos a mi mente llego la imagen de Sasuke pidiéndome matrimonio, ante eso corrí mi cara, tome mi bolsa y empecé a correr lo que más pude. Quería Salir de ahí, en pocas horas iba a casarme con Sasuke y yo besándome con Kakashi. Le estaba siendo infiel a Sasuke, me quería morir. Al poco rato de llegar a mi edificio choque con una abuelita.

-L-lo Siento mucho-Di una reverencia.

-No te preocupes muchachita, pero recuerda "El que nada hace, nada teme"- Antes de que pudiera decirle algo a la señora, estaba ya se habia ido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les agradesco mucho a: Hatakelove,Patty Hatake,Fabiola59 y NicoCKF. LAS AMO muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^.<strong>_


	4. Peticion

**De Hola Todos a Los Que esten por Vez No les traigo fic de las Naciones Unidas sino UNA Carta Abierta PARA TODOS aquellos Que Gusten leerla ... y si quieren y pueden, cópienla y Vuelvan un solo de un foro entre China y Este a Todos Los Que conozcan ya es de Todos Que va uno Mismo Pasar ya, gracias por Pasar.**

**A Continuación this-la Carta Abierta en ingles y LUEGO de esta, la Traducción en español**

**0**

0

Los administradores de son con fecha de 04 de junio va a tomar por Fics que tienen los limones o que la violencia extrema. Ahora no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que eso es estúpido. Hay muchos fics maravillosos que sólo tienen uno o dos limones en ellos sin embargo, la trama en sí es impresionante! No se puede acabar con un fic 100.000 + la palabra sólo porque tiene un limón en un capítulo que está a sólo 1000 palabras. Ahora insto a todos a leer la petición abajo, firme, y volver a publicar esto a sus propios fics. Esperemos que si hacemos todo lo suficiente ruido volverá a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a la gente de bien que moderar nuestro sitio.

Yo mismo, junto con muchos, han estado escribiendo y publicando en su sitio muy bien desde hace años, algunos de los mejores ejemplos de arriba y escritores que vienen por ahí están ahora, de repente encontrar algunas de las historias que hemos llegado a amar el riesgo de ser eliminado sin la oportunidad de rectificar, incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada de lo que cree que viola sus términos de uso, no hay personas ahí fuera que nunca son capaces de recuperar una historia en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no puede reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son las nuestras y simplemente destruirlos es algo que es inexcusable.

Es muy fácil de añadir simplemente un grado de maestría, filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que una suscripción gratuita a leer las historias que aquí se presentan, y que reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez, así que tengo a la pregunta que ¿por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, simplemente no se agregó.

Si usted está preocupado acerca de la falsificación de un registro a continuación tienen un apropiado descargo de responsabilidad y, a continuación, no puede haber disputa, que tuvo sus pasos y los padres no controlar a sus hijos, si eso es aún más su preocupación. Si es más de un punto de vista personal o el deseo, por favor, por lo menos saber a la gente y darles la oportunidad de sacar una historia que usted y los suyos encuentran ofensivas, la mayoría de la gente en el sitio son en realidad bastante cordial cuando se trata a esas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo decir con certeza si esta carta incluso llegar a aquellos que pueden estar dispuestos a escuchar, de si es más parecido a una purga de amplio espectro en la preparación para algo más grande, por favor entienda que usted va a estar perdiendo un gran número de su escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por la falta de lectores, si no hay algún nivel de las medidas adoptadas para ayudar con esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntase libre de firmar y enviar este en el servidor de apoyo, tal vez podamos llegar algún movimiento en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los Administradores de this page à partir del Día 4 de Junio van una serie clave de fics en Donde haya limones o Violencia grafica. Nariz Que es Lo Que piensan ustedes, Pero por mi petición de parte que me PARECE estupido. Hay Maravillosos fic Que en solitario TIENEN UNOS dos limones en ELLOS, el pecado embargo de la trama es asombrosa. No se pueden BORRAR las naciones unidas Fic de Que POSEE Mas de 100.000 words solo porqué 'haya algun dia de Que Otro Capitulo conteniendo Lemmon de Que Juntos no llegan a Las 5000 Palabras. Es Por Eso que les Pido La peticion de Que lean debajo y fírmenla Y postéenla in SUS FICS. Con suerte si HACEMOS Suficiente Ruido Las Cosas Vuelvan una Normalidad de Los Ángeles. Gracias.

Saludos a Quien administre this page.

Yo, junto estafadores mas MUCHOS, los hemos ESTADO Y Subiendo Escribiendo Historias en la ESTE Anos sito por bulerías, Pero AHORA DAMOS CUENTA nep De que algunos de Que De Los Fic hemos Llegado a Amar Corren El Riesgo de SER eliminados por el pecado de La Oportunidad de rectificar incluso Nuestros Errores.

Para algunos, significa ESTO La Perdida Permanente de Una Historia. Si bien No Tengo Nada que viola Creo SUS Términos de USO, personajes de heno Que seran incapaces de Recuperar Su fic en Su forma original, Esto Es Algo Que Me PARECE servicios CASI UNA Digno de Acción legal, ya que Qué MIENTRAS NO Podemos reclamar la Propiedad de Personaje de la ONU, las Historias NUESTRAS hijo y destruirlas Simplemente es inexcusable algoritmo.

Es Muy Sencillo Anadir Simplemente sin clasificación MA, Con Filtros adicionales o incluso de las Naciones Unidas sencilla Requisito párr Que Haya UNA suscripcion Gratuita to read los fic Que here sí publicano, y Reducir los odiosos Comentarios Anónimos y Mensajes y una Vez Los Ángeles. Asi Que Tengo Que Preguntar, ¿Por qué tal Juan de la Cosa, en Todo Este Tiempo, no se agrego en sí?

Si estan Preocupados ACERCA de la falsificación de las Naciones Unidas Registro, sin Tengan apropiado descargo de responsabilidad, 'entonces' no se You can Haber Disputa, ustedes avisaron que había anteriormente en Los Pasos y Los Padres pueden Control de Contratistas una Hijos SUS, SI ESO ES Su Máxima Preocupación. Más de Si Es Un Punto de Vista personal o deseo, Por Favor, Por Lo Menos de sable déjenles a la Gente y denles La Oportunidad de Guardar serie clave de Una Historia Que ustedes consideran Ofensiva. La rule De personajes en Las in this site hijo cordiales CUANDO Se Trata De Estás Peticiones.

Si bien el sable No Puedo Con Certeza SI ESTA carta Llegara un Oídos los de aquellos Que estan dispuesto un Ayudar, Tal Vez ESTO mar PREPARACIÓN DE LA Algo mas grande Por Venir, Por Favor Que entiendan una camioneta ESTAR Perdiendo la ONU GRAN NUMERO de Escritores, y Por Lo Tanto SUS Ingresos Por Falta de Lectores, SI NO SE Toman las Medidas necesarias párrafo arreglar this Situación.

Para aquellos Que esten de acuerdo Con ESTO, Por Favor sientanse Libres de Firmar y enviar carta al this servidor de soporte, Tal Vez podamos Llegar A Algún acuerdo en Este Sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, ésto no es de las Naciones Unidas Capítulo Nuevo, Pero Como ya sabeis, los Moderadores de cientos pretenden BORRAR fics De PORQUE Entran en la Categoría MA, siendo ESTA COMO calificación Relativa Muy Poco. Por favor, Que Este Manifiesto Vuele Por Toda La page A lo largo de los fandoms, asi podremos Salvar organismos europeos de normalización Maravillosos fics Que Tanto Nos gustan.

Los Administradores estan eliminando Historias Con los limones y Violencia Extrema (Lo ultimo You can servicios Bastante ambiguo Por Desgracia) y baneando un Autores SUS. ¿Y Por Qué? Pues PORQUE EN EL 2002 El quitaron Valoración MA, la Gente publico ESTAS Cosas En El M y Ahora PARECE Más Sencillo Eliminar Autores Que Volver a V. conjugación El Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos Lo Bastante molestos volvera Todo a la Normalidad.

Si Estás de acuerdo Con ESTO QUIERES Que Fanfiction y vuelva al estilo de Normalidad, Por Favor, Te Lo suplico, Copia y pega ESTO o escribe de las Naciones Unidas Mensaje similares y ANADE Tu nombre al estilo de Lista Siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato la Hostia Venom

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Sangre Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

El Graven Oscuro

BlackRevenant

Señor Salazar Orion Negro

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar la Nightshadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiliado línea

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final de Negro Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

la sangre enfurecida

arashiXnoXkami

Rey de Masane Amaha

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Gran Vampiro-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenidad Potter Luna

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Anges80

Tamyy Nakatsukasa Hatake


End file.
